


Skelly Writes

by SkellyTelly



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: These are a bunch of oneshots, but for general stuff i'll tag the major theme, skelepreg, so I'll tag the general things but all the rest are to be tagged in chapter summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Skelly's one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Kinda Had it Coming, Bro

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: A drabble about us (Underswap) paps secretly being pregnant until us sans walked in on him giving birth please
> 
> Characters: Sans, Papyrus, Alphys (briefly), Muffet (mentioned)
> 
> Relationships: None (pretty open ended to be whatever you want)
> 
> Additional Warnings: Labor & Birth, Mild Language

Sans was not oblivious to there being changes to his brother, there was quite a lot that had happened over the following months. Though it was hard to ever get enough word out of his brother about it. Try as he might, anytime he ever confronted his brother about some new development, Papyrus was quick to have an excuse. Sadly, Sans was gullible enough to believe the excuses.

 

He had an excuse for everything: the morning sickness was the flu, the weight gain were the trips to Muffet’s, the mood swings always had excuses of their own, and the weird food combinations were just experiments for something new. He was quick on his feet and sometimes was quicker to covering up many things. Papyrus was even crafty about the “weight gain” as he went on to stuff his clothes with more clothes as to distribute the weight rather than just his stomach.

 

Sans only grew more and more concerned for Papyrus, overtime it was evident that something just was not right with his brother. No matter how hard he faked it, there was still that tinge of something amiss.

 

One day, Sans got himself prepared to go out to train with Alphys, and Papyrus was seeming rather eager for him to get out the door.

 

“I won’t be long, Papyrus!” Sans assured.

 

“I know, but don’t rush yourself, bro!” Papyrus said, he stretched up and grunted as he heard a pop from his back, getting him to rub at it, though it was pretty futile trying to rub his back any through the layer of clothing he had.

 

Sans frowned, “Well, don’t go to Muffet’s while I’m gone. I’ll be making us dinner tonight! And you’ll just spoil your appetite.”

 

“Ah, didn’t plan on it.” Papyrus replied, “Look, the longer you stand around talking to me, the longer you’re making Alphys wait!”

 

The shorter skeleton slowly shuffled to the doorway, keeping his hand on the frame as if trying to cling onto the house, “I know!… B-but…. I could miss just one day of practice, that wouldn’t hurt!”

 

For the love of… Papyrus could see Sans hesitating, and the longer he tried to play this shtick it was only going to probably lead to that question, the question that Papyrus dreaded so much: “Are you sure you’re okay?” something about it got increasingly more painful for answer, as it soon felt close to resulting in him saying: “We should get you some help.” He was fully aware of the concern his brother had for him, and the more he continued to lie about this, the harder it was to keep all this up. Though, the fear of the discovery by this point was far too costly. He dug himself this hole, and if he couldn’t dig himself out of it, he might as well keep going down.

 

“Miss a day?” Papyrus retorted, he was quick to find a way to work off this, “Sans… You’re not suggesting that you wanna play _hooky_ , are you?”

 

“What?! No I–”

 

“ _For SHAME_! My own brother, wanting to slack off just as I would.”

 

Now Sans felt to be on the defensive side for once, “NO! I’m not slacking! You just–”

 

“You know, I can’t wait to tell my buddies at Muffet’s place: my brother, finally joining the dark side!”

 

“I ju–The _darkside_?”

 

“Yes, the ‘ _lazy side_ ’.”

 

“NO NO ENOUGH!” Sans’s hands flew off the door frame as he stormed off, “GOODBYE, I’LL BE HOME FOR DINNER!”

 

Papyrus chuckled to himself, closing the door and finally relaxing in relief, “Thank god.” he muttered.

 

Immediately, he began stripping off his hoodie and letting the excess clothing drop, getting down to just his undershirt that stretched out over his near full term belly. It was actually a relief now having the excess weight of dirty laundry fall off him. It was truly sad he had to fake it, heck he rather preferred to actually be plush than to be pregnant. Now would be the perfect time for him to take these clothes and throw them in the wash. While he was one to skip a few showers himself, he wasn’t about to try and also have dirty clothes make him seem more unkept than he is.

 

Carrying the bundle with a bit of support from his large belly, he was careful about making the journey upstairs. Perhaps he should have waited until he was back upstairs to take off all these clothes, since walking upstairs was proving difficult today. He wasn’t too sure why.

 

He dropped the load into the washer and started the cycle. Too tired to really go to bed and nap, he decided to stay here in the bathroom as the clothes washed. That way he could easily transport them to the dryer and if Sans got home, he could have the excuse of showering while waiting for the load to dry and then quickly reassemble his disguise.

 

Augh, but that would be really hot, well maybe if he starts sweating from it, he could make the excuse he was exercising and get Sans to worry less! No wait, it wouldn’t make sense to sweat after a shower… He had to think over this one.

 

Though there was not a lot of time to think.

 

While his finger tapped on the metal washing machine and listening to the tumble of clothes spin around, he began feeling a tightening in his stomach. These weren’t too new of a feeling, but they were much stronger now than they had been before. He was not able to stand comfortably as he felt the tightening and pressure building.

 

He took this moment to sit down and just catch his breath. He didn’t pull a muscle did he?… Wait… They don’t…. Have muscles…

 

Quickly pulling up his shirt, he looked down at the ectoplasmic barrier, and being shocked to see how the souling inside was finding itself pushing downward. He touched the barrier’s surface, being hard and uncomfortable, though releasing the tension soon enough and giving Papyrus the chance again to breathe.

 

“O-oh no… N-no no, k-kid…. You can’t… You can’t be serious.” Papyrus tried masking his fear with a nervous laugh, his hand following the curve of his belly to the bottom, he gently pressed up and he could feel the something very hard. No amount of “faking it” could cover the pure, genuine fear that Papyrus felt at the realization to what was happening.

 

“No, no this isn’t…” What? _Supposed to happen??_ He knew he was now the biggest idiot ever, to completely disregard that at some point this kid would actually want to come out. In his defense, he knew this would result, but he estimated he had more time, and he procrastinated planning what he would do at this time.

 

Now after all this, he truly was left in a fix: no one knew he was pregnant, he had nothing prepared for this kid, hell he didn’t know what he was going to even do with it.

 

There really was only one option left to do: _call Sans._

 

Papyrus fumbled around his pockets, checking each one and not able to find it, “ _Wherewherewherewhere–_ ” he stopped as he made yet another horrifying realization.

 

That was a clunking sound coming from the washing machine.

 

“I’m. An. Idiot.” Papyrus said in the most passive aggressive tone he could put on. He was about to run out of the room and grab the nearest phone he could find, but another contraction hit, trapping him in that room.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans had managed to talk Alphys into letting him skip half of their training so he could get home sooner to Papyrus. “Aww, but we were just getting into it, Sans!” Alphys said.

 

“I know, and I’m so sorry about this, but I just… Feel like something’s not right with my brother.” Sans said.

 

“Guess you can say that,” Alphys said, “Heck, he could honestly use some of this training we got going.”

 

“Hu-hey! Be nice!”

 

“What? I’m just saying, he sounds to be getting lazier and lazier by the day!” Alphys placed her hand to a spear that was sticking out of the ground and leaned forward on it, “Look, if something’s up with him, you gotta really assert yourself and be straight with him. He’s crafty, I know cause he works for me, but I can only imagine the stunts he pulls on you to get you off his back.”

 

Sans thought a little more to himself, “Hm, you might be right… I need to just be…. Blunt!”

 

“Yeah, in fact, you should get on his back MORE!” Alphys quickly went around Sans and hopped on his back, “LIKE THIS! AND DEMAND HE START TALKING OR ELSE YOU WON’T GET OFF!”

 

Sans grunted a second and quickly reoriented his balance so not to fall over under Alphys, stumbling around as he held up Alphys’s legs so to loosen her hold around his neck, “C-can do!”

 

She hopped down and gave him a rough pat to the back, “You get him, tiger!”

 

* * *

 

 

Sans had sprinted home after the pep talk from Alphys, stopping a moment at the door to take in a deep breath. “ _Papyrus, we need to talk_ -no no…. _Papyrus, I have to speak to_ -no, not that…. Wait… Ooh! I know, it’s perfect!”

 

Clearing his throat, he unlocked the door and then took composure, as he then burst in through the front door: “ **PAPYRUS! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!** ”

 

A perfect dramatic entrance, too bad there was no one there to see it, Sans frowned as he thought to himself, “He didn’t go on to Muffet’s like I told him NOT to do… DID HE?… Ugh! Unbelievable! How could my own brother just–"

 

“ **SANS! SANS HELP ME!** ”

 

His stoat legs could not carry him any faster as he dashed into the house, nearly tripping up the stairs as he fumbled for the bathroom door handle and swung it open.

 

Before him, he saw his brother on the floor, racked breathing, sweat clinging to his skull, as he had laid towels out on the floor and completely done away with his shirt and simply exposed his swollen belly that heaved with his breaths.

 

Sans felt like he stepped into some alternate dimension and the look of confusion had taken him over, looking around the room and down to Papyrus, unsure of even how to respond.

 

“ **SANS PLEASE, STOP STARING AND HELP!** ” Papyrus was now having tears intermingle in with sweat, completely a mess as he hunched over himself with another contraction ripping through him and getting him to groan.

 

“P…. Papy…. Rus…. You….” Sans blinked multiple times, head swimming as he simply walked over to his brother’s side and knelt down. He was trying to comprehend just what was happening.

 

Papyrus now got himself a quick break as the contraction subsided, through laboring breath he decided now was more the time than ever to just come clean in the sloppiest way possible, “Sans-I’ve been lying, _I’m pregnant_ , okay?? I’ve been pregnant this whole time! Everything I’ve done and said _was a lie_ , just to cover this up! Why? _Hah!_ Beats me! Guess I found this some kind of funny joke in the beginning?? Maybe I was scared I would be just some _monumental disappointment to you_?? Not like THAT’S anything new, but yeah, I know, I fucked up! BIG TIME! Now just PLEASE _help me_!”

 

Sans shook his head, trying to bring himself to reality, he surely was under prepared and all he did was offer his hand to his brother. It was just so surreal, he could not quite grasp why Papyrus would do this, though it seemed like Papyrus had just as little understanding on that as well. And to have the floor drop out like this under him and have so much of what had happened over the months be not a result of something else terrible, but this? _Was he not just dreaming_?? This could not be really happening.

 

“Papyrus… This… Isn’t some joke is–” Sans felt Papyrus clamp down on his hand with a vice grip as Papyrus grit his teeth and whimpered from another contraction, “ _O-okay_! Ah okay brother-okay! Uh, j-just uh, _b-breathe_??”

 

He felt completely helpless to this situation, just as lost, if not more lost than Papyrus. Though for Papyrus he at this point was too focused on whatever it was his body was telling him to do. With Sans by his side, he had a far better sense of security, even if this safety net was flimsy, he at least wasn’t alone right now.

 

Sans only sat and watched, he began to slowly wake up more and more, becoming a little more helpful as he rubbed at Papyrus’s back and just encouraged him.

 

“Papyrus, you’re doing good, very good.” Sans grabbed a nearby rag and dabbed it over his brother’s sweat riddled head.

 

Gripped tightly onto Sans’s hand for the last time, Papyrus beared down and shut his eyes tightly as he felt the ectoplasmic barrier finally give and completely come undone onto the towels laid out on the floor. In the mess of blue goo that got all over Papyrus’s shorts and even a little onto Sans (thankfully he didn’t mind) was a tiny little squirming body.

 

Papyrus almost fell to pieces as he fell back against the bathtub wall and breathed heavy, Sans worried over his brother, but hearing the cry from the floor quickly got his attention. Speechless, he gently reached down and picked up the squirming newborn.

  
  
“… P-papyrus…” Sans looked up from the baby to his brother.

 

“I-I know… We got a lot to talk about…”

 

* * *

 

 

Sans was quick to start cleaning up, he made sure first and foremost to take care of the baby, once they were safe and swaddled (wow he did good at that for being a first time!) he also made sure Papyrus was alright, seeing his brother so thin had him nearly concerned, but to realize that was all an illusion did take a bit of the concern away… Only a bit.

 

From there, he let Papyrus hold the baby as he took the towels, and conveniently go to put them in the washing machine.

 

“Wait, what’s all this?” Sans looked in the machine to see already wet clothes.

 

“Uh, when you left, I started a load of laundry.” Papyrus said while he gently rocked his fussy infant.

 

Sans finally now felt the world had gone mad, turning to Papyrus, “ _ **OKAY WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE.**_ ”


	2. Getting Alone Time with the Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about something with Grillby or Sans and a young tempus? :3c"
> 
> Characters: Sans, Papyrus, Tempus (OC), Herc (OC), a few others just mentioned
> 
> Relationships: Sansby (implied), Papyton (implied)
> 
> Additional Warnings: Fluffy and cute, fan children involved

Everyone had asked him, “Are you going to be alright?” which he replied with, “Yeah totally.” Though they insisted, “ _Are you sure?_ ”

 

“Heh, what’re you trying to imply, bro?” Sans asked, accompanied with a small little baby bones sat on his lap that played with the strings of his hoodie.

 

“Nothing! Oh no nothing at all!” Papyrus tried to quickly recover, “Just that… This would be your first time being alone with her, that’s all, I wanted to make sure that you will surely be alright handling that.”

 

Sans simply rolled his eyes, “I’ve been alone with her plenty of times, I was pregnant with her yanno.”

 

“Sans, its not the same as that.” Papyrus crossed his arms, “Please, be serious.”

 

“Papyrus, I know how to take care of children, I looked after Herc and I know how to take care of my own kid.” Sans stated, looking down now to see his daughter chewing on the aglet of his hoodie draw string.

 

The reluctant younger brother was about to protest more, when he felt a little hand tug at his pants leg and whine, “ _Mamaaa!_ ”

 

“Oh Hercy, we’re going, just get your shoes on, okay?” this gave Papyrus just a minute (or perhaps 5 minutes, Herc had begun tying his own shoes and needed a few attempts before he was able to get it right) more to make some last minute confirmations with Sans, “Okay, just… Please call if anything happens, you have me, you have Grillby, you have Toriel-”

 

“Bro, I know, and I got my phone nearby if I need it. Me and Tempus will get some bonding time like we’ve been meaning to have since she got born. So…” Sans brought his hand to his mouth, “ _Kssh! **Helicopter mom** , you are ready for lift off! Over, kssh!_”

 

Papyrus groaned and spun around, “Thanks, _ground control_ , I’ll see you later.” he finally was heard leaving fussing over Herc a little bit before walking out the front door, closing it shut and locking it up.

 

“Heh, yup, just me…” Looking down to the drooling baby that chewed at his string more, he gently pulled it out of her mouth as he knew from the face Papyrus was giving earlier when seeing her do that, it was probably not the best thing she continued to do that, “And you.”

 

There was a silence for a bit, a bit awkward at that, as Sans sat there looking at his little daughter, Tempus. Just the two of them… Looks like they reached a full minute alone together. And look at that, nothing bad happened. That’s good. They had about an hour and a half before either Grillby returned home or Papyrus and Herc returned home. It would just be a matter of who finishes first and who gets caught in more traffic.

 

As easy as it would be to just sleep the time in-between now and then, Sans had been doing almost nothing, but sleeping. A dream come true, but honestly now it had been a couple weeks since Tempus’s birth and finally now Sans was given a chance to be independent and have some space. He really did want to spend this hour and a half doing something. Cause funnily enough, he wasn’t tired for once. Guess when you’ve been on some bedrest and sleep almost every day, you do finally get a little rejuvenated. At long last now he could happily get up and walk around-sadly not for very long, so there were no plans to walk around the block without someone else there to spot him if he got too tired-but it would be enough to get up and go from room to room.

 

“Well, what’dya wanna do, lil girl?” Sans asked Tempus.

 

“ _Oh, I dunno, just do boring baby stuff like roll around and maybe blow spit bubbles_.” Sans answered himself in a voice to mimic Tempus talking.

 

“Wow… A talking baby… Incredible.” Sans chuckled to himself, Tempus simply gave him a confused look, “Uh, tough crowd, eh? Guess I gotta try something else.”

 

The big eyes simply stared at Sans, he cocked his head to the side, “What’re you thinking about?” after a couple seconds more, she went back to trying to grab his hoodie string, which Sans was quicker to pull the strings out of the way from dangling in the child’s reach and throw them over his shoulders, “Alright enough with those, they’re not spaghetti noodles.”

 

Having not much attention to care, she instead proceeded to flexing and opening her fingers, finding that to be a stimulating activity. Sans watched her as she reached her arms out, he took her hands that she extended above her head and sat her up, “ _Wave your hands in the air, like you just don’t caaare_!” Sans found himself entertainment playing with her, Tempus didn’t mind and didn’t harm her any. Something about how deadpan she was to it all was having Sans laugh himself into fits and slump back into the couch while his daughter could only watch him.

 

“EHeheh- _Mom, what’re you doin’_??” Sans said, again mimicking Tempus.

 

“Heh, oh nothing baby girl.” Sans said, settling himself down.

 

Looking down at her hands, he saw them gripped around his fingers. He took a minute now to look at how tight a hold she had and admire the tiny digits in comparison to his own, the little palms fitting around the end of his fingers. It was rather adorable to see, making Sans smile warmly.

 

“Love ya, baby girl.” he happily said.

 

Then he felt her pull on his hands and bring them to her mouth.

 

“Yeah, I know you love me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs belong to me and Wasp Anon!
> 
> http://thewaspanon.tumblr.com/


	3. First Time and Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The suggestion was for an ultra-sound check up with any characters of my choosing!
> 
> Characters: Papyrus, Grillby, unnamed doctor (OC)
> 
> Relationships: Papby
> 
> Additional Warnings: Fluff, I'm sickening with my fluff, also non-verbal Grillby perhaps??

 

After a long week of working hard and finally having the day off, Grillby hoped that he could get the chance to sleep in the next morning as to enjoy the day in a relaxed fashion.

 

“ _RISE AND SHINE, GRILLBY_!” so he hoped.

 

Despite being an entity made of fire and always producing light, to have the curtains drawn back and the light shine right in his face, it was still something he had to adjust his eyes at. Squinting, he rolled over to the other side, wishing to block the light out and go right back to sleep. That was until the blanket he had covering him was yanked back, yet again snapping him awake and directing his attention to the blanket stealing culprit.

 

“Grillby! We need to get up and ready! You’ve slept long enough!” the insistent skeleton fussed.

 

Something was off, was today not his day off? Grillby’s weary eyes mustered to focus on the clock by the bedside: 9:34 AM. Alright… _So_?

 

The annoyance was clear in the huff the skeleton gave, “Grillby… _My appointment is today._ ”

 

And just like that, the fire elemental was up on his feet, not needing to be told twice as he hurried to get himself dressed and presentable. How the heck could he have missed the fact that today was Papyrus’s doctor’s appointment. It was a pretty big deal this time around too, considering this was to be the first time they use an ultrasound on Papyrus.

 

Papyrus was surely excited ever since he began actually showing, a big part was that he no longer was suffering from such severe morning sickness, but now was where the pregnancy really began to feel real. It wasn’t just a case of a bad stomach flu, it was now an actual little thing growing in his tummy. Grillby had once before been through the motions with his previous partner, but for Papyrus is was all new. It helped that Grillby had experience, but it was enjoyable to see Papyrus be so amazed and curious about all these new feelings and changes.

 

It did not take long to prepare and then be out the door and in the car heading for the doctor’s office.

 

* * *

 

 

While sat on the bed, Papyrus kicked his feet aimlessly and Grillby sat by reading a book he picked up in the basket of books, nothing all revolutionary, just some general book on pregnancy. It was one more so made for humans, and while monster pregnancies were not too far off, there were many factors that were a bit different.

 

His head picked up out of the book at hearing the door open and enter in their doctor, and what a refreshing thing it was to have a monster as their doctor.

 

“Good morning, how’re we holding up?” they asked, approaching their patient.

 

“Oh fantastic!” Papyrus happily chimed, “I feel so much better now!”

 

“I bet, let’s have you lie back for us and roll up your shirt please.”

 

The skeleton was practically vibrating with enthusiasm, though took a moment to compose himself and do as directed: lying down on the bed and pulling the hem of his shirt up over the midsection, revealing a lovely royal blue ectoplasmic belly, being translucent and shimmering like jelly. Within his belly was a small dark cloud, forming a prominent bump.

 

The doctor returned to his side and held a small device in their hand, “Let’s see what we got.”

 

The wand was pressed against his tummy, Papyrus making a noise when he felt the doctor press down a little harder than expected, but Grillby placed a warm hand to his shoulder as assurance that it would be alright.

 

“Please don’t squish them.” Papyrus muttered.

 

Now that got a laugh out of the doctor, having picked up what he said, “ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry_! Your baby will be fine, I just need to do this so we can see the little one.”

 

Looking to the monitor, they watched as the fuzzy picture managed out some shapes, there were some modules that showed readings and had the couple squinting to try and make out what was what, that was until a shape came up, getting a gasp from the expectant skeleton.

 

“See ‘em?” The doctor smiled back at the two, seeing as both of them seemed fixed on the screen.

 

“That’s… That’s _them_?” Papyrus asked innocently.

 

“Mhm! Cute little thing, isn’t it? Not a whole lot to it right now, but that’s definitely a baby.”

 

Papyrus was about to respond, when he felt the warm hand on his shoulder gently clench up, grabbing his attention, “Grillby?” looking over, he just missed seeing the fire elemental thumbing away tears from his eyes, now readjusting his glasses and giving a jagged smile to Papyrus.


	4. One Thing After Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "anonymous asked: For a writing prompt, how about UF (underfell) Papyrus helping to take care of UF Sans and his child after they are born?"
> 
> Characters: Sans, Papyrus
> 
> Relationships: None
> 
> Additional Warnings: birth (not real detailed, but it happened)

After so much excitement and anxiety from the night, one might think now would be the time to finally relax after such a storm of events and rest. One could only hope, but instead more things persisted after the fact.

 

* * *

 

 

This had happened to be the most ungodly night for Papyrus’s lazy bones brother to frantically call him up crying: “ _P-papyrus! I-I think the baby is coming!_ ” of course it was, right as Papyrus was in the middle of a meeting with the Royal Guard. No one had even known Sans was pregnant, as Papyrus dared not let any harm come to his brother after discovering the pregnancy. Thus, having an excuse to leave early was one that did not come easily given the importance of the meeting over anything else.

 

He managed through and hurried home, finding his brother already close to delivering, but even closer to turning to dust. Damn him and his little to non-existent HP. And damn him for nearly making Papyrus a mess in trying to help keep him alive and that stupid baby he just _had_ to keep. Had anyone of the Royal Guard come and saw him like this, Papyrus would have rather died than endure the embarrassment that would be.

 

After hours of agony and close calls, there was finally the moment it came: the _little parasite_ -er, **baby** , was born. Though next thing you know, _it’s not crying_ , and Sans is freaking out; grand, just more fuel to the fire. Papyrus worked steadily with what magic he had to keep the kid together, until finally it gave that ear piercing cry to let the world know it was alive. At that point, it didn’t matter if the cry was loud enough to be heard by the neighbors or matter that there was ectoplasm all over the floor and all over the skeletons, now it was over.

 

Cleaning up and getting Sans to bed, Papyrus was preparing to unwind and rest as well in his own bed, but once sat down on his sheets and ready to roll over and fall asleep.

 

There was a cry.

 

Still having the alertness from all the chaos earlier had Papyrus shoot up and rush to the bedroom, almost ready with his magic to do whatever necessary to keep someone alive. Instead, he came to see his brother tiredly trying to shush the child, but seemed more like he was bargaining with the kid to stop.

 

“Shh shh c’mon lil fella, give it a rest for tonight, please?” his raspy voice pleaded. He looked up to his brother and looked to be like a lost child unable to know what to do.

 

Papyrus had relaxed his shoulders, but gave an annoyed groan, “Really? You’re gonna have a baby, and not even know how to take care of it?”

 

“Pa-B-boss, look I’m sorry, I-I’m just tired, I-I can’t…”

 

The taller brother walked over, reaching down to scoop up the screaming newborn, “Enough, I get it, just hand them here and I can take over.”

 

There was not a lot of resistance, a bit reluctant maybe, but Sans willingly handed the child over, Papyrus was quick to take the little weight off his brother’s hands as he could tell even that was already too much for Sans to handle, being so weak now after the birth. The crying only increased by a level, making Papyrus grimace, but he carried the child with him out of the room.

 

“Sleep, brother, you need it.” Papyrus said before leaving the room.

 

Something of the statement made Sans chuckle roughly, “Can do, bro.”


	5. Gonna be a Mom Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Fic idea (because of that cute drawing you just did!); Sans reacting to Toriel saying she's pregnant <3
> 
> (picture I did for context: http://skelepreg.tumblr.com/post/147542531612/cuddly-wifey-3c )
> 
> Characters: Sans, Toriel, Frisk (more or less mentioned)
> 
> Relationships: Soriel
> 
> Additional Warnings: A bit sad, there's a sad Tori :( , but then there's fluff so it's fine

It was very unlike Toriel to call upon a substitute to take her place at school. She made it a mission to never miss a single day of school, hardly ever getting sick, or if she did then she was proactive in containing it so not to pass it to her students and make the effort to still stand up and teach. Though with whatever was making her so sickly, had now also made her depressed. Which was very concerning to the skeleton.

 

This lovely woman, who was hardworking, loving, and always had a reason to smile, seemed to be smiling far less and holed herself up in the bedroom (or the bathroom if she was too unwell to leave the toilet bowl) and would barely come out. Both Sans and Frisk wanted to help, but neither of them were sure of how.

 

Now being the third day that Sans dropped off Frisk at school without Toriel by their side, he thankfully had the day off to get to the bottom of things. Though not before thinking of a small idea that could work as a pick-me-up.

 

* * *

 

 

The front door clicked and creaked open, as Sans poked his head in to check and see if the coast was clear. No sign of Toriel in the living room. And down the hallway seemed like the bedroom door was closed. He then gently crept in and tried to be stealthy as one could be carrying plastic bags.

 

He slipped his shoes off by the doorway and tip toed through the home, getting back to the kitchen as he gently placed the grocery bag onto the kitchen counter.

 

“Hello Sans.”

 

Jeepers creepers his soul about lept out of his body as he spun around to see Toriel sitting at the kitchen table. How did he not see her there when he entered in? She had been so quiet.

 

“Oh! I’m so sorry, are you alright?” Good to see she was still the same worrying mother as she always was.

 

“Ah, well, you scared me half to death, see?” he tried to joke with her, but the joke didn’t seem to be impacting, “Yanno… Cause I’m a _skeleton_.”

 

“Oh oh! Yes!” she gave a bit of a forced laugh, which only disheartened Sans, he didn’t like getting the pity laughs when a joke didn’t stick the landing. Perhaps that, or she was still not in the highest spirits to be in a laughing mood.

 

“Anyways, I was gonna, uh…” Sans reached into the bag, digging up ingredients he had brought in the bag with him, “Sorry I didn’t bring the reusable bags, they didn’t carry paper either so… I thought that, since you’ve been down, I’d try to turn that frown of yours upside-down! And make one of those upside-down cakes!” he looked back over his shoulder to her, “I was gonna make it myself, but would you like to help me out?”

 

Toriel seemed hesitant to reply, as if thinking over her words carefully, though resulting in pushing them aside, “You know what? Why not?”

 

“Heh, that’s the spirit!”

 

This would certainly be something to help cheer up Toriel, baking! It was a fun pastime that get the two of them involved and working together. Reading off torn out magazine page for instructions on the recipe.

 

“I need two eggs, please.” Toriel asked for.

 

“Sure thing, Tori.”

 

“Alright, and it says here there need to separate the yolk from the whit--”

 

Toriel was greeted with the skeleton having carefully managed to plunk in both eggs into his eye sockets and one even having a stamp on it that was askew.

 

“Will these two do?” Sans joked, hoping he was looking the right way cause goodness knows he can’t see or even tell if Toriel was about to laugh.

 

The silence was broken with a snicker, “Yes, those are _egg_ -cellent.”

 

Success, she was even back to telling puns back! Sans carefully popped the eggs out of his head and held them up, “Here they go to you, _mama bird_.”

 

“Why thank--” Toriel froze up.

 

There was a moment where everything felt like a pause button had been turned on, Sans simply began to worry he did something wrong, “Uh…. What?”

 

Quickly shaking her head, she took the eggs and went back to baking, “Thank you.”

 

That was unlike anything Sans had ever seen before, “Uh, Tori… Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No Sans, no you didn’t.”

 

“Was it something I said?”

 

Now was a time more than ever that Toriel wished for Sans to just drop it, but it surely would be hard given how big a deal she seemed to make out of it in that moment. Holding herself up against the counter, Sans looked a little panicked, worried she was about to get sick.

 

“Sans, there’s… Something I must tell you…”

 

“Tori?”

 

Taking a deep breath and then braving her biggest smile, though combatted with the tears welling up in her eyes, she looked down to Sans.

 

“Sans, I’m pregnant.”

 

Oh, now it made sense… Whoa wait…

 

“... Tori… Oh my god…”

 

“I know, it’s sudden, and we weren’t even planning for this.” Toriel used the sleeve of her shirt to dry her tears, given her hands were messy from the baking ingredients, “I’m sorry to not tell you soon after I discovered it, but uou don’t understand how hard this is on me.”

 

Sans came up to Toriel’s side, placing one hand to her arm and the other pressing to her back, “No, I get it, and Tor, I’ll be here for you for whatever you need. I promise you, I won’t let you do this alone. You got me, you got Frisk, heck you got everyone else as well.”

 

The forced smile now softened into a far more genuine one as Toriel leaned down and hugged Sans tightly. “How’d I get so lucky to have such a caring skeleton.”

 

“What can I say? I got ‘ _nobody_ ’ else I love as much as you.”

 

In return was that ever satisfying light chortle.

 

“I mean, my bro probably, and the kid, but not the same way I love you.”

  
“I love you too, Sans.”


	6. Talking the Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: (for the dribbles/fics!) Burger telling Nicecream he's pregnant? /Or/ the other way around, whichever u prefer!
> 
> I chose the other way around :3c
> 
> Characters: Burgerpants (Rob), Nicecream Guy (Guy)
> 
> Relationships: Nicepants ... Nicecreampants ???
> 
> Additional Warnings: They be a bit awkward

“ _Can we talk today, it’s important._ ”

 

That text was still haunting Burgerpants, he kept looking at his phone frequently to see if anything else had been sent. He had sent back a reply: “ _Sure, I can meet up during my lunch break, sound good?_ ”

 

All he got as a reply was, “ _yeah_ ”

 

Not a “ _Yeah!_ ” or “ _Good to me!_ ” nothing even showing any enthusiasm was being put into it by the other side, just a plain and non capitalized “ _yeah_ ”.

 

Constantly checking back on his phone, he saw he was coming close to his break, but even closer than that was seeing that his phone was about to run out of battery. Maybe if he just utilized the wall clock instead of depending on his phone, he wouldn’t have to drain the poor cheap thing of what little juice it could carry. Though the wall clock was not much more help as it was probably broken given the hands went in opposite directions.

 

He impatiently tapped his fingers on the countertop, waiting and waiting… Actually, why didn’t he just leave? Next to no one ever even came in here! It was close enough to his break to call it. Besides, he wanted to hurry up and meet Guy as to talk about what was so important.

 

What could he possibly want to say to him? Is it not working out?? Is he going to break up with him before he smokes or something??? The longer he sat there just thinking about it, his finger tapping soon turned into his hand finally slamming down onto the counter and he hopped over.

 

“Screw this, I’m off.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting out on a park bench, Guy was already there, his foot bouncing as he anxiously kept looking either directions along the path to see which way he would spot the cat appear from. He was leaned forward and looking unable to sit still as he readjusted his folded arms every few minutes and began bouncing his foot again.

 

“Guy!”

 

The voice came from forward, getting the lanky rabbit to shoot upright, “Burgy! Hah! Hey there! You-uh-you-you made it!”

 

It seemed at least Guy wasn’t mad or entirely upset, which was a bit of relief, and hey he even called him “ _Burgy_ ” so that’s gotta be good for something.

 

“Hey man, what’s been, uh, going on?” Burgerpants rubbed the back of his neck as he then awkwardly went ahead and sat down by Guy on the bench.

 

“Ah, right, about that.” Guy clasped his hands on his lap and twiddled his thumbs. Sweat forming on his brow as he felt a lump form in his throat, making it hard to speak.

 

It was not like him to stall like this, Burgerpants knew that much. The two just kept sitting, waiting and sitting, sitting and waiting, waiting. He certainly didn’t want to pressure Guy, but he did only have so much time to be on break before he was expected to be back in, as a minute late would grant him proper chastising from his mediocre boss.

 

“So, you uh--” “I’m pregn--”

 

Both spoke, interrupting the other.

 

“Oh s-sorry I…” Guy began to try and apologize, but by the look of Burgerpants’ face he had caught on quick to what he just said.

 

“Wait, whoa whoa, were you-did you just say what I think you said?”

 

“Sorry??”

 

“No! Before that!”

 

Swallowing hard, Guy gave a weak smile, “Oh, that, yeah uh… Yeah I did say that.”

 

They sat there, for more minutes just looking at each other in mutual silence. One not daring speak as to wait for what the other had to say. It was a rather big load just left there between them to sit in the air for so long unanswered.

 

“I found ou--” “Holy shi--”

 

“Sorry!” “Ah, sorry!”

 

The two kept stepping over each others’ words yet again.

 

“You go first.” Burgerpants offered for Guy the room to speak.

 

“I was just going to say that I found out about this last night, and felt it would be important to tell you as soon as possible, since I don’t know if you are still wanting to…” As his words trailed off, so did his eyes as he looked away in a solemn manner.

 

Oh no, to see the peppiest fellow he knew start to get sad was surely a sad sight to make another cry, Burgerpants quickly stepped in to keep that from happening, “Now hold on, hold on! Look, I mean… Damn, we’re young, heh, bu-but I got a place of my own, got myself a job, and I dunno, I’m not really hurting that bad financially. Sure a kid would be a bit of a strain, but if you really want them and if we both worked… Who says we couldn’t make it work?”

 

It was pretty damn sudden, which had Guy so anxious that he was ready to just hide himself away under a rock somewhere than be here right now. Though hearing how Burgerpants was no where near ready to just up and leave him at discovering this was a wave of comfort that let Guy finally take in a breath and let it out, albeit shaky.

  
“T-thanks Rob, this means so much to me.” Guy said, leaning over and giving him a hug, being a tighter one as he still had his nerves shot. Burgerpants did his best in comforting the tall rabbit back with rubbing his knuckles over his back and holding him firmly too.


	7. Emergency Bod Mod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Since you're on a roll with these wonderful stories, how's about Mettaton telling Papyrus that he's gonna have a baby?
> 
> Characters: Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton
> 
> Relationships: Papyton
> 
> Additional Warnings: Nothing really to be worried about, more fluff honestly

Arriving to the home of Alphys and Undyne, Papyrus sat a moment in the car as he parked it and turned off the ignition, accompanying him in the passenger seat was Sans, who just now at click of a seat belt coming undone and car door opening, woke up from his little snooze and rubbed his weary socket as he looked to Papyrus. “Bro, wait for me.”

 

“Sans, now is certainly not the time to be your _slothish_ self!” Papyrus impatiently urged, as he saw Sans seem to now purposefully make the act of stretching up and reaching down be agonizingly long. “Oh forget you!” huffing and walking away, now Sans picked up the pace and hopped out of the car, following after his brother.

 

“Aw I was just kidding around with you, Papyrus!” Sans even time jumped so he was standing right beside his tall brother when getting to the door.

 

Not impressed, Papyrus knocked on the door to then wait for an answer. While standing there, Sans picked up on that Papyrus appeared to be fidgeting quite a bit, knowing his brother did these things like rock side-to-side and tug as his scarf while feeling the smooth fabric to calm his nerves.

 

“Bro, just breathe, I’m sure he’s alright.” Sans tried to be of assurance.

 

Silence. Oh boy, Papyrus must really be concerned if that’s the case. He was not reachable in this state where he would be nonverbal. It was best left to just give him space and not try to provoke him anymore.

 

Soon enough, the door opened, getting Papyrus to snap out of his thoughts and see before them Undyne.

 

“Oh, there you nerds are! About time!” Undyne said.

 

“Mettaton. W-where’s–”

 

“Hey hey, it’s alright, he’s a whole lot better now!”

 

Papyrus now felt like he could once again breathe and shuddered a breath, still gripping tightly his scarf.

 

“Come on in, you should see him.” Undyne stepped aside as she invited the skeletons in.

 

The two having come plenty times before, Sans welcomed himself to the couch and plopped right down, though Papyrus already knew he should make his way to Alphys’s office space and marched a beeline there.

 

“Geez, haven’t seen the guy that upset before.” Undyne said indirectly.

 

“He’s still pretty shaken from this morning,” Sans replied, stretching out and giving a big yawn before continuing, “With having Mettaton malfunctioning like that, it got him all a mess.”

 

“No kidding, but Alphys has him all fixed up.”

 

“That’s good… Sheesh, what happened anyway?”

 

At the question, a smirk slowly crept onto Undyne’s face. She really wasn’t supposed to say, but… “Well… Do I got news for you buddy, or should I say: _uncle_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Entering the office, Papyrus looked to see that Mettaton was lying back on a work bench and Alphys was sat by him chatting along. The two had looked over to see Papyrus enter in.

 

“Mettaton!!” Papyrus found himself unable to keep his cool anymore as he ran over to his side, nearly pushing Alphys out of the way, “A-are you okay!? Are you hurting anymore?? What happened!? What’s wrong??” before anyone could say a word to answer any of his questions, his face turned from worry to one of confusion. He noticed something very different about Mettaton, the first defining feature being, “Where are your shoulder pads? Did… Did something change about you?”

 

“Darling,” Mettaton said, his voice far quieter now than his usual tone, he seemed a little tired sounding if anything, “I’m alright, everything’s okay now. Alphys managed to figure out what the problem was and she found a solution for it.”

 

“Oh thank the stars!” Papyrus exclaimed, “Doctor Alphys! Thank you so much!” He gave a quick hug to Alphys, getting a squeak out of her from such a firm hug, then went to Mettaton and hugged him tightly.

 

“Eheh, y-y-your welcome, P-Papyrus.” Alphys readjusted her glasses, “B-but there’s, um, there’s s-something very important t-that you should know.”

 

“Important? Like what?” Papyrus asked, looking back to her, though still holding Mettaton, who was too tired to give much a care, close to his chest.

 

“Um… Uh…. Erm… Mettaton? W-would you l-like me t-to or….”

 

“I might as well.” Mettaton said, his hand dainty tapped Papyrus’s chin to get the skeleton’s attention, “Darling, Alphys here had to give me a new body. I’m still me, but there have been modifications made.”

 

Giving a curious puppy dog look, Papyrus tilted his head as he listened, “Okay? I don’t mind, if you’re concerned with what I have to think of that. So long as you’re happy and healthy!”

 

“You sweet heart,” Mettaton chortled as he rubbed his boney lover’s cheek, “It’s more or less just temporary, because… Darling, I’m pregnant.”

 

“…. Come again?”

 

“Uh??” Mettaton now got a little nervous by that response, “I-I’m… I’m pregnant, dear.”

 

The moment hung there in silence, all that could really be heard in the room was the ticking of the clock, unsure what to expect as what would happen. The suspense began eating at both Alphys and Mettaton while the face of Papyrus registered next to no emotion.

 

Until finally, he began to slowly open his jaw, and his cheeks began to push up, the biggest grin ever coming onto this face. Immediately, he scooped Mettaton up completely, taking the robot by surprise as he was lifted up with such ease.

 

“I’M GONNA BE PAPA!!” he cried out in zeal and spun around with Mettaton, who now laughed with him and hugged his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known, unless one these requests are specific about which pairing the story should revolve around, I've been trying to avoid really picking particular significant others as being the fathers since I like to leave it open ended for people not interested in said pairing involved. Kinda also why I didn't tag the actual fic, because each of these stories are meant to be open ended. So folks either can insert their own idea of the pairing or make it completely asexual ;)


	8. Did you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For drabbles, how about one where Papyrus finds out Sans is pregnant (he sees the new SOUL) and asks him about it...but then it turns out Sans didn't know he was pregnant."
> 
> Characters: Sans, Papyrus, Shop Keeper (OC)
> 
> Relationships: None
> 
> Additional Warnings: Mentions of gagging and vomit/vomitting

Passing through the snowy forest, Papyrus found himself all alone in checking that all the puzzles they had in place were fully functioning and calibrated. Earlier that morning, Sans had showed signs of being unwell, even gagging at breakfast. While Papyrus was at first offended by the gesture, Sans admitted that it was nothing to do with his brother’s cooking, rather it had to do with a stomach bug he had been combating.

 

Somehow his brother had been trying to hide for whatever reason he had been sick, and just pushed through each day despite the illness.

 

“Bro, it’s not that big a deal.” Sans tried to convince Papyrus, who already had taken it upon himself to make Sans comfortable on the couch with a blanket, some carbonated drink, and even placing a trash can nearby in case he was to gag and cough something up.

 

“Absolutely not! From the sound of it, you’ve been sick for days, and it has only grown worse for you!” Papyrus argued, “So you will stay here and rest until you are better!”

 

“Wait, so are you actually telling me to be lazy?”

 

“I’m telling you to work on getting better, which just so happens to line up with your desire to sleep all day.” Papyrus said, begrudgingly.

 

Sans now really didn’t want to protest as he folded his arms behind his head, “Sure thing, I’m right on it. Gonna work on makin’ this stomach bug pack its bags and leave.”

 

Not wanting to give his brother further grief, Papyrus gave a final goodbye as he then left.

 

Funnily enough, he got through checking his puzzles rather earlier than expected, perhaps it was due to his own efficiency and not having to nag his brother around which made it all the easier.

 

Though with him now all done, he was not really left with much else to do. His duties were done for the day. He pondered over some ideas, and then realized something that he could do that could help Sans feel better! While spaghetti has been his favorite food to prepare and serve, he knew that it was more an indulgent food that was less likely to be that helpful when sick. No, this called for the next best spaghetti related recipe: noodle soup!

 

On his way home through Snowdin, he stopped to get ingredients to make the soup. He was good on noodles, he just needed the vegetables, broth, some herbs, and even took some stomach medicine that could be added to Sans’s bowl to help soothe his upset tummy.

 

“Sans is sick? You don’t say.” the shop keeper spoke with Papyrus while ringing up his ingredients, “I hadn’t been hearing about any stomach bugs being passed around recently. Is it just an upset stomach?”

 

An odd question to pose, Papyrus had to think it over, trying to notice if he saw any other oddities in his brother, though he didn’t seem to think of any, “No, actually, he’s just his usual tired self.”

 

“Hm, hope he gets better soon then!” the shop keeper said as she passed the bag to Papyrus.

 

“Me too!” Papyrus waved goodbye as he then headed for home.

 

* * *

 

 

Humming away as he stirred a mixture in the large pot at the stove, Papyrus took a small sample taste of the soup, smacking his lips(?) as he tried to discern if the taste was right. Giving it a dash of salt to stir in and try again he seemed more pleased with the result.

 

“Mmhh, d’ah smell somethin’ cookin’?” Wandered in a tired skeleton, shuffling his feet and rubbing his sockets.

 

“Ah! Sans you should still be resting!” Papyrus scolded his brother.

 

“Mh, too restless…” he then instead went over and sat down at the table and rested his head on the surface of it. His hand reaching out patheticly to their pet rock, only to reach it with the very tip of his finger.

 

By the looks of it, Sans needed this soup more than ever. Papyrus scooped out a happy dose of it and poured it into a bowl, though just before serving it he took some of the stomach medicine to add in, looking quickly over the label about usage.

 

He read the amount needed to be taken and just barely glanced over the warnings, none of them seeming to be a harm to Sans. The tasteless solution could easily be added to any meal or drink as a way to give medicine to those who were not apt or willing to take medicine in any other form. Adding a small dosage and stirring it into the soup, Papyrus brought it to Sans.

 

“Here you go, brother!” he happily announced.

 

Watching as Sans lethargically lifted his head up and looked down at the bowl of soup, it was actually a very decently made soup. He carefully picked up the spoon and began to slurp it up slowly.

 

It brought ease to Papyrus seeing his brother perking up ever so slightly with each spoonful he took, he decided to join him by getting a bowl of his own. Walking back into the kitchen he began to scoop out a bowl of his own.

 

Though before much else, he heard noise from the other room. As the clattering of silverware and then followed by some frantic footsteps to hurry away, lastly ended by the sound of retching.

 

“Sans!” Papyrus completely dropped everything he was doing and ran back out to see his brother with his head hanging over the trashcan.

 

“P-papyrus…. I-I’m… Ugh…. S-sorry, sorry… Soup was real good, b-but…”

 

“Was it… _Too good?_ ”

 

“Heh, m-maybe… Sorry Papyrus, I’m… Probably not doing as good as I thought…”

 

“Let me get you some water.” Papyrus hurried back to the kitchen and went to fill a cup, sitting to the side was the remaining medicine he had bought. Suspicion crept into Papyrus’s mind as he picked it up to review the warnings.

 

The medicine was far from being at all something of a danger, but looking over the warnings again he had to ensure. “ _If given to children under the age 12, give half the recommended dosage. If pregnant, speak with doctor or professional before usage. Do not exceed over recommend dosage daily until symptoms subside._ ”

 

He followed the dosage recommended, heck the thing came prepackaged in the dosage amounts, so it would be hard to screw up. The only reason for something to go wrong would be to over do it or be pregnant. Which neither was the case… He thinks?

 

Whatever, right now he ought to just get this water to Sans.

 

Papyrus came back to see Sans having managed to migrate from floor to couch, which was good to know he did so without getting hurt. Papyrus set the water within reach and looked at his poor brother, noticing now that he still had some sick on his shirt.

 

“Oh Sans, here take off that shirt, I can clean that one and get you a fresh one.”

 

Sans gave a sigh, “Yeah, thanks bro, you’re the best.”

 

“Heh, yes I know–” Papyrus’s face dropped as he watched Sans lift the shirt up and expose his brightly blue midsection. He subconsciously was staring pretty intently on it, but within seconds of looking at his abdomen, he saw it.

 

“Here you go, bro–Uh, what’s with the face?”

 

“Sans… Sans are you… Pregnant?”

 

“… What?… Oh, heh, I guess with how I’m getting all sick and already pretty fat, I’ve got myself a bun in the oven, huh?” Sans chuckled, holding the shirt up to Papyrus.

 

“W-why didn’t you tell me?!” Papyrus now seemed unnerved, Sans could tell by it in his voice and felt bad to joke.

 

“No no, Papyrus! I’m not pregnant, I’m just… Kidding with ya, heh!”

 

“Sans! No you are!!”

 

“Heh, Papyrus seriously, I was just making a joke, I’m not really.”

 

“LOOK DOWN AT YOURSELF!”

 

Sans frowned, but did so anyway. He didn’t get what the big deal was-oh hey.

 

“Wait, I’m pregnant?”

 

“YOU DIDN’T KNOW??”

 

“… No??”

 

The two stayed there a moment as Sans awkwardly shuffled in his seat.

 

“… Oops.”

 

“ _OOPS_?? ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THIS IS _OOPS_??”

 

“Come on, cut me some slack, I’m fat and it wasn’t til recent I’d been getting sick like this. Explains a lot now, but I had no clue.” Sans rubbed at the back of his neck, staring down at his belly, “Dang… How long has that been there?”

 

“Oh my god, Sans. How could you not know you were pregnant? You had to have seen yourself in the mirror!”

 

“… I’ll be honest with you, Papyrus. I haven’t showered in nearly a week.”

 

“…”

 

“… Maybe I should–”

 

“Yes, you should.”


	9. Kicking Up Snow Poffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "story idea: Sans having a baby but no one but Frisk is there to help him"
> 
> Characters: Sans, Frisk (a little older, maybe teens), Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus
> 
> Relationships: None (Alphyne probably implied, but not really)
> 
> Additional Warnings: Labor & Birth, Mild Language (F bomb)

“C’mon Tori, pick up, pick up…” Sans huffed as he gripped his hand tightly on the handle in the car for support, his breathing shallowed and each breath visible as the cold had crept into the car from the freezing outdoors. **  
**

“ _Hello, this is Toriel._ ”

 

“Tori! T-the kid’s coming, Frisk and I stuck out–”

 

“ _I’m unable to answer my phone right now, so please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible._ ”

 

“… Really, I finally get through an–Okay look, Tori, getting right to this: I’m in labor, Frisk and I took the van to try and get to the hospital, but now we’re stuck out here; it’s snowing like hell and it’s just us out here. I can’t see jack out here, but we took the backway to get the hospital, outta the way of the highway yanno? Heh, just, please call back or something.” hanging up the phone, he gave a defeated huff as he sunk into his seat, his hand releasing the handle as he got the chance to breathe again.

 

Outside the car, Frisk was furiously trying to shovel the tires out of the snow, that kid deserved a medal for being as much help as they were being. They had done quite a bit of growing over the years here on the surface, and so when Sans found himself feeling contractions, they were so mature and kept calm. It was a terrible day to happen, since there was a terrible storm out which made calling anyone almost impossible. Then it was decided to forge through it and get to the hospital.

 

Unfortunately, it would have probably been best to just stay at home, as driving out the roads were either not plowed or icy, Frisk had a license and took the wheel. At one point, they decided to take their chances with one of the more snowy roads as to avoid ice and slipping.

 

While driving, they got slower and slower, until they were at a point where they were completely stopped and by hearing the tires spin under them when pressing on the gas wasn’t making them go anywhere, made both their hearts drop to the pits of their stomachs.

 

Now, Frisk had gotten out of the car, having brought a shovel thankfully, and worked to dig out the tires. And the snow was relentless.

 

Sans carefully stepped out of the car, his feet sinking deep into the snow and giving him shivers as he only wore slippers and now they were basically buried in the cold.

 

“F-frisk!” Sans called to them, seeing their snowy covered head pop up, “Frisk it’s t-too cold, the snow just keeps coming. Get-get in, you’re gonna freeze to death.”

 

There was not much to be argued, Frisk went around back of the van, putting the shovel back down in the trunk and then came around to the driver’s seat, sitting down and turning the key as to get the car started up. Thankfully it had not frozen over while working to dig them free, and feeling the heat come back on was such a relief.

 

In a last ditch effort, Frisk tried to drive them out, if anything they would try backing up to the less snowy road and just drive home. There was no way they would be able to manage through with the weather like this.

 

“Did you reach mom?” Frisk asked, looking over their shoulder through the back window.

 

“Yes and no.” Sans said, kicking off his soaking wet slippers, “I reached her, but it was an answering machine I got. I got no idea if she can call us back though.”

 

The car began to back up, which was a blessing. With utmost carefulness, Frisk managed to slowly back out the way they came. It wasn’t too far at the very least. “Alright, I’m sorry Sans, but I don’t think we can get to the hospital.”

 

“No no, kid, it’s fine. Don’t feel bad, we tried, no big deal.” Sans’s hand rubbed over his belly as he soon gripped the fabric of his coat tightly and his back arched, “ _Ah, s-shit_!”

 

“Another one?” Frisk asked, only glancing to Sans as they tried to focus on backing out from this snowy trap of a road.

 

“ _Oooh buddy_ , ooh yeah they’re getting close.” Sans’s teeth grinded as he tried to force his breathing into being steady.

 

There was silence as the only thing to be heard was Sans’s breath. Frisk was able to finally navigate them back and out of the 2 feet of snow that nearly captured them. With relief now, they began to turn the car around, backing up and turning.

 

“Back at home, we can try calling mom again, maybe the signal can reach us back there-”

 

“Aw hell, kid I hate to do this to you, but I don’t think I’m gonna make it.”

 

“What?!” Frisk looked over to Sans, seeing him sweat heavy and having a death grip on the door handle.

 

“This kid’s coming… Like **now**.”

 

* * *

 

 

It stormed heavily outside, the snow unrelenting and wind howling through the snow blanketed world. The van’s middle two seats were stowed down in the van floor as to make room for Sans to lie back on one of the few blankets they had in the van. Just an old one that the shovel originally sat on, but was being used to help try to cushion the floor for Sans. Sadly, it did not do much.

 

Sans’s jacket was opened and his shirt lifted as his ectoplasmic belly was exposed, showing the shivering little souling very low and ready to drop.

 

Frisk had taken off their coat and their sweater, down to just an undershirt. They planned to use their sweater is a way to hopefully clean off the baby, and then use their jacket to wrap them up. A spare blanket was present, but that would be used to help keep Sans warm if he started getting too cold.

 

“Kid,” Frisk looked up at Sans, “You, uh, haven’t done this before, have you?”

 

They shook their head, “No, but I’ve watched movies with stuff like this happening in them.”

 

“Oh… Great… Good to know.” Sans felt less confident now given Frisk was his only support.

 

Another contraction took him and he began to push, trying to severe the magic tie he had with the souling. He tried not to be very vocal or loud, biting his tongue as he pushed through the duration of the contraction.

 

The process sure was a tedious one, as when the contractions stopped, he had to stop to catch his breath and brace himself for the next one.

 

All the meanwhile, Frisk anticipated the next push to be the one, but when seeing nothing happen, they gave a frown, “Sans, are you getting closer?”

 

“Give me a _fu_ -give me a break, kid.” Sans growled through clenched teeth, making Frisk duck their head a bit. “Mm, ‘pologize, this just, ah, really hurts.”

 

“No no, it’s fine, you’re fine!” Frisk quickly tried to support, putting a hand to his knee, “Take your time.”

 

Many minutes went by, soon turning to be about an hour. Something in Frisk was just irritated that they could have gotten home by this point if Sans hadn’t had this baby yet. However, it would have been an uncomfortable, bumpy ride.

 

“Sans, how are you doing?” Frisk asked.

 

Sans didn’t reply, he was too busy working on taking each breath he could in a steady fashion, soon feeling another contraction hit and bearing down, hard. If anyone should be impatient, it was him. Having to endure this for about an hour, each attempt only prolonging the pain. Granted, it was not as bad as the labor itself, but the longer it was dragging on, the harder it got to do.

 

Finally, he felt the strands of a connection coming undone, by this point he continued on and pushed with all the strength left in him as finally it was over with the child dropping out and the blanket, his pants, and Frisk’s hands being covered in ectoplasm residue.

 

“I got them!” Frisk said, taking the baby and grabbing their sweater to clean it off. Turns out, ectoplasm is pretty hard to wipe off, the consistency was a strange form of gelatin that was slippery and thick, it took the front, back, sleeves, and turning the sweater inside-out to get a good majority of it all off the baby. Some warm water would have been very useful for this.

 

As they got cleaned up, they began to whimper and let out some cries, which came as a relief that they were okay.

 

Taking their coat, Frisk did their best in wrapping the baby to keep them warm and carefully handed them to Sans, “Here, congrats, Sans.”

 

Sans gave a weak smile and picked up the child from them, resting them on his chest, “Heh, thanks, kiddo.”

 

The spare blanket was thrown over Sans’s legs, and Frisk carefully climbed up to the driver’s seat, “I’ll be careful about getting you guys home.” they said with a sigh.

 

It seemed perfect timing as the snow had finally stopped coming down as harshly.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello! Frisk? Sans?? Someone please answer! Where are you, are you alright??” Toriel was frantically trying to call back Sans’s phone, but had little luck in doing so as neither of them would pick up.

 

“Again??” Undyne asked, getting frustrated herself when hearing how they were still not answering the calls.

 

“No, and I am going to go out after them!” Toriel finally resolved to, marching to get on her coat and boots.

 

“W-wait! Toriel please!” Alphys tried reasoning, “We don’t know w-where they went exactly! Ther-there are several back roads, any of them could be the ones they took.”

 

“If she’s going, I’m going with her.” Undyne asserted, hopping off the couch.

 

“Undyne please!”

 

“Those punks are in trouble, we gotta find them!” Undyne insisted while pulling on her boots.

 

“I appreciate the help, Undyne.” Toriel said, pulling a hat onto her head.

 

By the window, Papyrus looked out into the dark snowy night, but soon seeing a pair of headlights cut through and come to the house, “Wait….. I think I see them!”

 

“What?” Toriel asked, looking through the door window, she spotted them too, hurrying herself outside without bothering to get gloves or proper shoes, “Frisk!”

 

The car came up and to a stop, popping out of it was the human, who shivered at the contact of the cold air.

 

“Oh my goodness! Child where is your coat??” Toriel began unzipping her own and threw it over her child’s shoulders, but then hearing the cries come from inside the car and looking bewildered.

 

“H-hey there Tori, mind uh, giving me a hand here?” Sans said with a nervous chuckle.

 

Undyne from the doorway caught on to what was going on and rushed out, peeking through the window, “No fuckin’ way.”


	10. Pushing It Aside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @queenofdragons6: Papyrus is pregnant and tries to hide it from Sans, but he finds out after Papyrus faints (how Pap got preg and how far along he is is up to you).
> 
> Characters: Sans, Papyrus
> 
> Relationships: None
> 
> Additional Warnings: Can't honestly think of any? I left it vague and it's just a quick drabble so...

Honestly, Sans would not have noticed anything if it had not been for Papyrus being so adamant to insist that “nothing is wrong at all”.

 

Well, when you’re someone who constantly repeats the phrase over and over for a span of days, then perhaps something could be “wrong” after all.

 

As the older brother, Sans knew Papyrus far too well, having watched him grow up and learning about those little warning signs that indicated that Papyrus was lying or something else was amiss. Sure he had gotten better over the years, but not by very much. He could pride on the fact that Papyrus is pretty open with him and never holds secrets from Sans, though when he does, it’s pretty obvious.

 

Though Sans was not about to go and confront Papyrus, he was never much for confronting things, instead he was just going to watch from afar and see what came out as a result.

 

The observations he had made so far were: Papyrus’s change in clothing to be more covering, a damper to his previous hyper energetic personality by seeming more tired, and his complete avoidance to eating some mornings.

 

Wow, was he becoming Sans? Now that was a pretty big red flag.

 

One morning, Sans had willed himself out of bed and, lo and behold, he was the first to wake up.

 

Yeah, at the prime time of 12:30 in the after noon.

 

Papyrus was always punctual about getting up early each day, even on days like these where they had no work to do or any plans for the day. He expected to either hear vacuuming of floors or the clattering of dishes being stacked after they were washed.

 

Instead, it was silence.

 

Kinda eerie really, sure their home was small (having moved out of their old home in Snowdin for a comfortable apartment on the surface) though to have it feel so empty was sure enough unsettling.

 

Sans decided to drop by Papyrus’s bedroom, giving a knock on the door, but creaked open. Seemed like Papyrus did not close the door all the way. Taking a peek in, he could see the lanky skeleton face down, lying on top a messy bed, with an arm and a leg hanging over the side. Wow, Sans would have to give bonus points for the fact he also heard his brother chainsaw snoring.

 

Yesterday was busy, Papyrus was not home until late at night, so perhaps he had just fallen asleep like this for the evening? Hm, Sans didn’t know, though what he did know was that he could be a thoughtful brother and serve up some breakfast for the two of them. Sure the cooking was often left to Papyrus, but… He deserved a bit of a break today.

 

Sans decided best to pop some bread in the toaster while he fried up the skillet and cracks some eggs. Listening to the sizzle and using a spatula to wedge underneath to flip over for a thorough cooking. Admittedly, he was trying to make an omelette, though scrambled was a lot easier.

 

Soon the sound of padded footsteps approached the room, Sans grinning the look on his brother’s face to see him “up so early” and “being productive”. He didn’t turn around until he dished out servings onto plates and then pivoted on his heel.

 

“Good morning, sleepy--”

 

Sans’s face dropped a bit, by the look on Papyrus’s own face, he was as dreadful as if he to dig and climb out of the surface of the earth. He swayed a little at the doorway, and looked close to collapsing.

 

“mh-Sansss?” Papyrus slurred, he had to place a hand to the frame so to keep steady, “I’m nnnnot…. Feelin’ too good….”

 

Sans slowly set down their plates, but just in time to then leap forward and help catch Papyrus before his face met with the kitchen laminate. By the look of it, Papyrus was extremely fatigued, his forehead drenched in sweat, his clothes frumpy and the waist band of the hoodie he wore rode up a bit…

 

That’s when Sans noticed the encasement hidden underneath.

 

And it immediately made sense.

 

* * *

 

 

Papyrus’s eyes slowly fluttered open, though it felt like a tug-of-war trying to get them all the way open without falling back down. Yet, when waking up this time, he felt far better now than he had before. He had a cool cloth laid over his head, and there was a plate of breakfast left on the coffee table and a glass of water beside it.

 

“Hey Papyrus.”

 

Papyrus quickly turned to look over to Sans, sitting in the nearby ottoman.

 

“We should, uh… Talk… You know, about… That little souling of yours.”


	11. I Got This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @the-quiet-anon: Blueberry having a shit fit over people babying him
> 
> Characters: Underswap!Sans, uhhh no one else is named?
> 
> Relationships: None (freeform whoo!)
> 
> Additional Warnings: None... Again?... IT'S REALLY SHORT.

When Sans’s pregnancy became more noticeable, it was by now that he felt like people really started to appreciate him. It was through small kind acts that it made his day all the better. People held open doors for him, folks helped reach the higher shelves he couldn’t even on his tiptoes, and the many gifts of teas and homemade soups so he would not have to worry about having an upset stomach or need to prepare dinner.

 

It was fine at first.

 

He would be doing a simple chore, only for someone to come and completely take over for him, telling him to sit down and relax. Uh, alright, sure, getting off his feet for a bit was nice... Except when there was nothing left for him to do and he felt that he was just being lazy.

 

Sure he needed guidance at times, so when he went to make something to eat, he would get scolded for it being something not appropriate to eat while pregnant. That’s when he wasn’t even allowed to cook for himself. Okay, he couldn’t tell if this was just overbearing or downright rude.

 

And even when he wanted to go and do something independently (as also to get away from the suffocation of love) he was always in need of a chaperone.

 

That had surely done it.

 

“ENOUGH!” his foot stamped down in his fit of frustration, “I am TIRED of being TREATED THIS WAY! I know, I’m pregnant, but I’m not USELESS! I can do things myself and I don’t need to be treated like I’m a toddler! Just let me DO THIS!”

 

With that, he angrily took back the dustpan and brush, and knelt down to the ground to sweep up the dirt.

 

Alright. Maybe this wasn’t the right time to have tried to prove he was perfectly capable on his own, considering now he was stuck on the floor and weighed down by his belly. With a blush of embarrassment he begrudgingly through gritted teeth had to mutter, “Help me up, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, no I will not be continuing this story, these are one-shots


End file.
